


Fake Fanfiction Summaries

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake Fic Titles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Snakes, Story Prompts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Terminal Illness, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, fake Fic Summary, tumblr ask game, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: From an ask game on Tumblr where you can give me, (@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories) a fake fanfiction title, and I’ll give you a fake summary/plot of that fanfiction.Asks are open, if you want to come over and give me a title! :)(These are free to use as prompts if you’d like, but I would prefer you let me know if you write it, so I can read it!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. The Year He Didn’t Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Anonymous

Roman has a terminal sickness. He knows he’s going to die soon, so he decides that he’s going to enjoy life while he can. He travels to all the places he wanted to travel to, sees all the musicals that he ever wanted to see, do all the things he ever wanted to do. He travels with his twin brother, Remus. Along the way he mets and impacts many people lives.   
In London, he meets a young man named Logan Collins in a book store, and becomes Logan’s first friend, the two of them connecting over Shakespeare and love of reading plays. Even though he leaves a week later to go to Ireland, the two keep in touch over text.  
In Ireland, while they are driving him along one of the more rural road, they come across sheep Farmer Patton O'Sullivan who is having some trouble with corraling one of his sheep into it's pen. As the farmer and the sheep are blocking the road, they decide to help him. After they manage to corral the unruly sheep, they get to talking to Patton and Roman offers his phone number.   
In Spain, he meets 19 year old Virgil Ortiz. He goes for a walk alone, one night, and comes across him sitting on the edge of a bridge. Roman eventually is able to talk him down, and walks him back to his home, where his parents were waiting. They exchange phone numbers and keep in contact.  
After nearly a year of traveling, when Roman’s health takes a major turn for the worst, and he has to return to America. He gets worse and worse, until, eventually, inevitably, he passes on.   
His brother actually texts the three men that he had met and forged such close bonds with, and offers to fly them over to America for the funeral. All three accept the offer, despite having not even known that Roman was sick, Roman having kept the information from them.  
The three meet and get to know each other, and they fly back to their home countries after the funeral. They’re not okay, they just lost one of their friends, but they have three new friends to support and share memories with. 


	2. The Empty Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Anonymous

Being a representative of creativity is a blessing, but it can be a curse as well.   
The others have also noticed that whenever they go to Roman’s room, the interior changes. Eventually, they find out that Roman’s room is always empty. Whenever he enters, he must create a room for himself, and when he leaves everything he has made disappears. Nothing he makes is permanent.  
Most of the time he has plenty of ideas of what to make, and doesn’t mind it that much, but sometimes he wishes that he didn’t have to use so much energy doing this, didn’t have to think of new ideas. He has noticed that things the others make stay if the objects are in the room when he leaves. That’s why he so desperately wants Virgil’s sick nasty Tim Burton posters, and why he enlisted Patton to make the Christmas sweaters. He wanted his to actually stay, and not disappear.  
The others decide to help him. They help him design and create his room, giving him a sense of security and steadiness.


	3. Snakes, Why’d it Have to be Snakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by @Shedglitter

(Human AU) Virgil’s friend, Deceit, recently got some new pets named Apollo and Selene. Virgil hasn’t seen them yet, but Deceit talks enough about them that he knows they are very well behaved. So when Deceit asks Virgil to look after themwhen he goes out of town, Virgil agrees. 

He really should have asked Deceit what, exactly, the pets were, because they are _not_ cats. 

And Virgil is _terrified_ of snakes.

But he can’t back out now, because Deceits flight leaves on half an hour, and there’s no one else who can take them. Wacky hijinks ensue, where Virgil attempts to take care of the snakes without having to look at them. 

Virgil, holding a mouse, trying to lower it into the terrarium: carefully, _care f u l l y_

Apollo: *blinks*

Virgil, falling backwards: _JESUS C H R I S T_


	4. It isn't Paranoia if it isn't Unfounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Anonymous

Deceit starts showing up more and more often, even when they aren’t shoot a video. He starts hanging out with all the other sides except Virgil. He recites Shakespear with Roman, helps Logan with the schedule, bakes cookies with Patton. Virgil is still unfriendly to Deceit, though. He subtly placed himself between him and whoever he’s with. He keeps them far away as possible.

Patton, Logan, and Roman notice and conformant him. The confrontation escalates to an arguement, Roman’s hold on his temper slips while he tries to defend his new found Shakespeare buddy.

He shouts at Virgil that “You’re just being paranoid!” It certainly puts a damper on Virgil, and his only reply is a quiet, “it’s not paranoia if it isn’t unfounded,” before he leaves.

From that point on, Virgil doesn’t attempt to sepertate Deceit and the three light sides. He knows there’s no point.

But they can’t help but to notice little things about Deceit and his actions that seem to reveal that he might not be as inncocent as they told Virgil he was.


	5. As Violet Fades to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Indigo_galaxy

The Mindscape is firmly divided between the light side and the dark side. Logic, Morality, and Creativity live in the shining light, while Deceit, Intrusive Thoughts, and Anxiety lived in the dark. That was the way it’s always been.

Or at least, that’s how it always  was.

Now, Virgil has drags himself out of the dark black to bask in the light of the other side. In doing so, color seeped into his clothes and room. He gained his purple sweater and mood lighting in his room, to replace the black clothing and dark room. 

But this wasn’t the first time a side had switched to the other side of the Mindscape. 

When Creativity was split, the opposite happened to Remus. Instead of keeping his brightly colored room and white princely outfit like Roman did, he sunk down into the dark side of the Mindscape. The Mindscape had to keep the balance of the number of Light sides and Dark sides.

The fact that the Mindscape has its own homeostasis process made the Light sides worry. It meant Virgil’s position in the light side was tenuous at best, and most likely no meant to last. Which upsets them, because they’ve grow to like their resident shadowing. 

So when Virgil starts to show the beginning signs of falling back to darkness, they’re concerned. But Virgil shrugs them off.

One day, the shadows that follow Virgil around almost constantly now are bigger and more agitated than they have been. 

They have to watch, unable to help as the shadows drag him down, down, down, and the violet plaid of his hoodie leeches back to black


	6. Sometimes We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by @sifoni-x

(‘Human’ AU)

Patton and Virgil are two twenty year olds sharing an apartment. They appear to be perfectly ordinary. One is studying to become a vet, and has a part time job at the animal shelter, the other is studying forensic science, and works as a lab assistant. They are perfectly ordinary. Or so it would seem.

The two of them have lived many lives before together. They were born for the first time somewhere in the 1600’s. But, with most of the world not having knowledge of reincarnates, they have (wisely) decided to keep it to themselves.

In most of their last lives, the two of them have found each other, though it’s definitely gotten easier since the internet was invented.

They meet two others, Roman and Logan. They become fast friends, But covering up the fact that they can reincarnate is rather hard.

To bad they don’t know that Roman and Logan are also reincarnates.

That would clear up a lot of tension, wouldn’t it?


	7. Sometimes We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by @sifoni-x

(‘Human’ AU)

Patton and Virgil are two twenty year olds sharing an apartment. They appear to be perfectly ordinary. One is studying to become a vet, and has a part time job at the animal shelter, the other is studying forensic science, and works as a lab assistant. They are perfectly ordinary. Or so it would seem.

The two of them have lived many lives before together. They were born for the first time somewhere in the 1600’s. But, with most of the world not having knowledge of reincarnates, they have (wisely) decided to keep it to themselves.

In most of their last lives, the two of them have found each other, though it’s definitely gotten easier since the internet was invented.

They meet two others, Roman and Logan. They become fast friends, But covering up the fact that they can reincarnate is rather hard.

To bad they don’t know that Roman and Logan are also reincarnates.

That would clear up a lot of tension, wouldn’t it?


	8. Remus’ Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by @isaccisbetterthanyou on tumblr

Remus, no matter how much Patton likes to deny it, is part of creativity. This means that it’s his job to work in the imagination, helping shape it. However, whether it’s because the Imagination doesn’t recognize him as part of creativity, or because of one of Roman’s ploys, whenever he attempts to enter the Imagination, his way is barred by beasts and monsters sent to fight him.

  
In the good old days, it wasn't so bad. When he would come back wounded, Virgil and Deceit would help heal him, and he would be mostly functional by the next day. Now, however, Virgil has fled to the light side, and Deceit isn’t the same, too focused on getting Thomas to acknowledge him to help patch up Remus. Lacking the knowledge of how to help himself, Remus’ condition gets worse and worse.

  
One day, when he enters the Imagination, he’s met with an uncountable host of creatures ready to rend him into pieces. In the good old days, he would have gone about killing them with a smile on his face. Now though, it’s a fight for his life.

  
Just as he is about to give up, as the thought “Well, at least now I’ll know whether or not a side can die,” crosses his mind, a disturbance in the back of the monster’s ranks sends them all running away, or bowing in submission to the new-comer.

  
The last thing Remus sees before submitting to unconsciousness is a gleaming sword and a white outfit drenched in blood.

  
When Remus wakes up in his brother’s room hours later, he and Roman have a very long chat. Roman hadn’t even known that Remus faced such restrictions whenever he entered into their shared space. The two of them work together to make sure that Remus is safe the next time he enters, and doing so helps them at least start to regain some of that closeness they had as children.


	9. A Prince's Cheerful Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Anonymous on Tumblr

Roman was once one person. Or rather, he and his twin used to be one person.

  
Roman knows Remus like the back of his hand. And Remus knows Roman like the front of his. They were inseparable. They spent every waking second together, sometimes even their sleeping time, as Remus would often crawl into Roman’s bed because of the nightmares he got from his intrusive thoughts.

  
But the fact still remained that Patton disapproved of Remus. And while the initial split may have been an accident, the second split, the one that hurt the most, was most certainly not.

  
Patton wasn’t… attached to Remus, as he had been to King Creativity. Patton wouldn’t just dump the King off in the subconscious with the other problem sides; the short one with scales over his face, and the quiet one who always hid in his room.

  
But he had no such qualms over doing so with Remus. Of course, there was going to be no way of separating them without them knowing immediacy. Patton couldn’t even convince Roman to stay behind, when he went to dump Remus into the arms of the scale faced one. So Roman watched the two older traits practically bartering over his brother. Understanding slowly dawns over the brothers that they were being separated.

  
Roman doesn’t say anything as Patton tugs him away, his grip on Roman’s hand tight and instant. Remus is screeching. Roman wants to pull from Patton’s grasp, to run to his brother, but doesn’t want to make his dad angry. So instead, when they return, he smiles shakily and asks what they are having for dinner. They have spaghetti. Spaghetti was Remus’s favorite. He said it felt like he was eating intestines. Roman doesn’t comment. Patton seems much happier at the quiet dinner than Remus’s comments.

  
He doesn’t see Remus for a very long time. During that time, he learns to… function without his brother. It’s not perfect. He’s not whole anymore, but he can feel Patton’s eyes in the back of his head, so he smiles, and goes about his day. Once, Patton comments to Logan that he is happy that Roman readjusted to being away from ”that horrible influence, Remus,” so well. Roman doesn’t let on that he heard Patton, and goes back to his coloring.

  
When Roman finally re-meets his brother in the intrusive thoughts video, he’s changed. That’s fair, so has Roman. It’s a bit of a rough start, with Remus knocking him out cold in the first five seconds, but when Roman returns to his room, he finds Remus waiting for him.

  
It’ll be a hard process to reconnect, especially with Patton’s disapproving eyes on them. But for once, Roman doesn’t care to put on a happy face for him.


	10. There's Always a Lie in Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Anonymous on Tumblr

When Thomas was younger, he was very… afraid of admitting that he was gay. He was absolutely adamant that he wasn't. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Not even himself. He wholeheartedly believed that he was straight.   
Deceit was very powerful back then.   
After all, it was his job to make sure that Thomas’s beliefs lined up with the lie he was telling himself.


	11. Leaping Over Carefully Crafted Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by Struggling_is_my_middle_name on AO3

Virgil had been alone for a long time. He has always been too dark for the Light Sides, and too light for the Dark Sides. 

And when he isn’t alone, he has always been on the alert for danger and sharp, harmful comments. This doesn't change when the Light Sides suddenly accept him. It’s hard for him to lower his walls. It’s also hard for the Light Sides (Specifically Roman, sometimes Logan. Patton never really had an issue with it in the first place.) to keep a cool head sometimes. It’s honestly not often that Virgil starts the argument, they realize now. Most often it’s them flinging out an insult that starts it. 

They can tell that Virgil is nervous to fully lower his walls for that reason. That's okay. They can carefully try to climb the wall themselves, letting Virgil keep his defenses. They slowly try to help him realize that if they get over them, it won't end in pain for him, because they aren’ the metaphorical invaders, but people attempting to bring aid.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this at some point and add more, but as of now, this collection of ideas is finished! Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if there are any errors, thank you. Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)


End file.
